


Are You Okay? I’ve Never Been Better

by Caffinatedeagle



Category: Booksmart
Genre: F/F, First Time, Hope is whipped, House Party, Lesbian Sex, Smut, amy is a big gay, amy is awkward, but we already knew that, happy pride month!, hope is a softie, lesbian stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffinatedeagle/pseuds/Caffinatedeagle
Summary: Hope and Amy interact at Nick’s house party, but end up leaving together,,,,, you can see where this is going.





	Are You Okay? I’ve Never Been Better

**Author's Note:**

> This story includes  
> -smut (obviously)  
> -profanity 
> 
> I read this over quickly to check for spelling and grammar mistakes, but as always, sorry if I missed any! 
> 
> Regardless, hope you enjoy!

Years of fantasizing about Amy had finally caught up with her. They were the only two sober (for the most part) ones at the party and Hope took this as a sign to take the initiative. 

“Do you want to get out of here, maybe?” 

She tried to be cautious and not too brash, which she had a tendency to do. She knew that Amy easily misinterpreted things due to her innocence and gullibility. 

“Oh I-I mean we could technically, b-but I’m not sure where Molly went or if she has a ride home and I-“

Hope stopped her, sliding a hand around Amy’s waist and bringing her closer, lowering her voice to a whisper and moving closer to the smaller girl’s ear. 

“I’m pretty sure Molly is busy with Nick, maybe we should get busy too.” 

When Amy shivers; she pulls away, loving the affect that she seemed to have over her. 

“We could certainly- I mean yes uh, we could” Amy stuttered. 

Hope took Amy’s hand and led her to her car. Hope and Amy had never done anything romantic, let alone talked, but tonight was different. Hope had wanted Amy for years now. 

Although Amy was oblivious to her flirting and constant attempts at conversation starters, Hope was not deterred. In fact, it had only fueled her to work harder at receiving the other girl’s attention. 

Hope opened the door for Amy once they got to the car, watching her awkwardly scoot into the seat and clumsily fumble with the seatbelt. Hope smiled and gently shut the door, walking around to get in to the drivers seat. 

By the time she got in the car, put on her seatbelt, and started the engine, she looked over to see Amy still struggling with the seatbelt. 

“Need a little help there?” 

Amy nodded, pouting and looking helpless (which Hope actually found endearing). 

The drive back to Hope’s house was quiet, but not awkward. Both girls enjoyed the hum of the old car on a quiet night, it was a nice change from the loud music and constant yelling at the party they’d been at just minute prior. 

When they pulled into Hope’s driveway, Amy suddenly looked nervous. 

“You okay, nerd? You’re shaking.”

“Me? O-oh yeah! No I’m all good, aah!” 

“If you’re sure.”

Hope turns the key to shut off the engine when Amy suddenly speaks. 

“Are y-your parents home? I don’t want to intrude and It’s late I don’t want to-“

“No.”

“No?”

“No, they aren’t home.” Hope has a devious look in her eye, Amy isn’t sure if she likes it or not, but she’s pretty sure she does. 

Hope slips out of the car, loudly shutting it behind her, making Amy jump a little. She appears on Amy’s side to get the door for her. 

“You know, I am capable of opening my own door,” Amy says with a smile. She finds herself getting more comfortable with Hope as time goes on. 

“Oh can you? Last time I try to be a gentleman,” Hope says with a smirk. 

Hope’s house smells exactly like her, mysterious, outdoorsy, and a tinge of vanilla. 

What really surprises Amy is Hope’s room. The walls are lined with guitars on stands and 90’s band posters. Her infamous beige tasseled jacket is slung across her office chair, giving the room character. The wood floors gave a feeling of coldness to the room, but family photos of extravagant vacations and polaroid pictures of Hope pulling off numerous poses, warms the place up quickly. 

“Enjoying the view?” Hope spoke breaking the silence along with Amy out of her gaze. 

“I just- I was just looking. Y-your room is very, uh, you?” 

Hope raised an eyebrow and moved closer to Amy, grabbing her hand. 

“You’re cute when you’re nervous.” Hope said, her eyes softening. Amy looked taken aback by the boldness of the statement. 

“Y-yeah?” 

“It’s cute how you observe things, you always take in your surroundings and give the objects meaning. You’ve done that ever since I met you.” 

Amy was stunned. She hadn’t thought that Hope had been paying attention to her that whole time. From the tall girl’s icy exterior, you would never assume that she’d be so watchful. 

Amy was overcome with emotions, finally realizing that she didn’t have to suppress her liking for Hope any longer. 

“Can I- I mean is it okay if I-“ 

Hope leaned in and completed Amy’s thought, kissing her. The kiss was soft but full of passion. Years of build up feelings and emotions surged out as Hope expertly navigated her tongue into Amy’s mouth. 

Amy moaned in approval, allowing Hope to place her hands on either side of Amy’s face to deepen the kiss. She reached lazily, pulling Amy’s hair, slipping through the loosened waves. They walked backwards in harmony until Amy’s knees hit the back of the bed and she clumsily fell, Hope nearly falling on top of her. 

The girls laughed and looked at each other with lust. Amy looked nervous, which made Hope hesitant to continue. 

“We can stop if you want,” Hope offered. Amy shakes her head. 

“Oh no, we are not stopping.” 

Hope simpered and leaned down to capture Amy’s swollen lips once again. Amy moaned as Hope’s hands roamed her body, eventually finding their way to Amy’s breast. She rolled the hardened nipple, making Amy groan and roll her hips upward. Hope pulled back, enjoying the sight.

“We should probably get undressed, yeah?” Hope said. Amy eagerly nodded, emboldening the girl before gently removing her shirt. 

Seeing her in only a bra created a twisting knot of arousal in the pit of Hope’s stomach. She hadn’t felt this way many times before, but she also didn’t expect it to be for anyone else. 

Hope placed her thigh in between Amy’s legs and felt her roll down, crying out in pleasure every time she made contact. Hope moved her leg up to meet Amy’s movement until they found a comfortable pace. Amy suddenly shifted unsurely, causing Hope to immediately stop. 

“All good?” 

“Yeah, I just- I want to see you too.” 

Amy blushed which made her look even cuter. Hope stood up and removed her pants (which took some time due to her complicated converse high tops and sturdy belt) and her tank top. When she’s was only in her bra and underwear, she jokingly sauntered towards Amy, filling the room with comfortable laughter. 

Hope smiled, leaning down to capture Amy in another kiss, parting her lips, starting off gentle, but soon rapidly picking up the pace. Amy’s mouth was warm and inviting, something Hope wasn’t used to. The shorter girl was everything Hope wasn’t, but them intertwined like this, it almost made Hope feel that they were similar. 

Amy didn’t think she’d ever felt anything like this. Hope’s hands were so soft and caring (which came as a surprise) when they made their way cautiously up her sides. 

Hope’s lips pulled away slowly and began traveling down Amy’s jaw, then to her neck. She sucked lightly, hard enough to leave a mark, but not enough to startle the inexperienced girl. 

Amy automatically tilted her head, allowing Hope more access and more space to mark up. Hope found herself grinding down on Amy and the girl under her moaned once again. Hope could guarantee that she would never get tired of that sound. 

Moving down further, her lips brushed against Amy’s breast. She wanted Hope to touch her. There and everywhere else. Undoing her bra singlehandedly, Amy lifted herself up slightly, allowing Hope to fully remove it. 

Hope licked her way to Amy’s nipple, taking it in her mouth and sucking. Amy gripped the bed sheets with one hand and covered her mouth with the other, trying to stop herself from making too much noise. 

Hope took both of Amy’s hands and moved them to her head, intertwining her fingers in her hair as she continued to work on the girl’s breasts. 

Amy bit her lip trying to stop the gasp that came out as Hope started to work on her other breast. 

“Amy, babe, I want to hear you.” 

“Oh... okay.” She says quietly. Amy has never been used to making noise, but then again, she’d never had sex with someone that wasn’t a stuffed panda. 

Hope moved down further, still massaging her breasts with her hand, but kissing her way down her stomach. 

“What do you like?” 

Amy was taken aback by the question, she had never really opened up and talked about sex before. 

“I-I don’t really know, I never-“ 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. Just relax, I’m going to make you feel so good.” 

Amy leaned up, awkwardly kissing Hope. She didn’t really know what she’s doing but Hope quickly moved their lips back into place until they were making out again. 

Amy reached to try to unhook Hope’s bra which just ends in her fumbling with it for a good thirty seconds before Hope gave a slight laugh and took it off herself. With a moan, Hope pressed her back into the sheets, their bodies in full skin-to-skin contact. Hope’s fingers roamed down Amy sides, eventually gripping her hips and bringing them flush to Hope’s abdomen. Amy gasped at the sudden contact. 

Amy shut her eyes, tugging at Hopes hair as her fingers traveled along the curve of her hip and into her underwear. 

“Is this okay?” Hope basically breathed into her ear.

“Y-yes, keep going,” She said, impatient and a little demanding. Hope smiled at the sudden urgency in the girl’s voice. 

Amy’s noises were so pretty. Amy was so pretty. Oh god what did Hope get herself into. Re-focusing on making her feel good (as she’d promised), she slid her hand further into Amy’s underwear feeling wetness soaking through.

“You’re so wet, Amy. Good girl, you’re doing so good.” Hope coaxes on. Amy had never felt anything like what she felt when Hope rubbed her palm up and down her length. She groaned, full of want and desire. 

“Please, I-I need more,” Amy begged. 

“Well since you asked so nicely,” Hope said with one of her infamous smirks. 

She slowly began circling two fingertips against her clit, Amy shivered beneath her encouraging her to keep going. The sensation completely consumed Amy’s thoughts. A long string of sobs came out as Hope expertly navigated her way through, stroking her clit and pumping her fingers inside of her. 

She’d never expected Amy to be this loud but she was pleasantly surprised. Amy felt the tension in her abdomen building and building, like she was about to burst. She’d never felt this way before when she had tried it herself. 

Her waist was moving by itself in an attempt to get more of Hope to touch her. She obliged, adding another finger. 

“Holy shit! You’re.. so f-fucking good,” Amy stutters out unable to even form sentences at this point. Amy bit down on her lip, before remembering that Hope wanted to hear her. She moaned and grinded down shamelessly, moving in synch with Hope’s fingers inside of her. 

“Fuck, Hope I’m going to-,” Hope curled her fingers, making Amy arch her back and come undone, dragging her over the edge. Hope kept her fingers inside of Amy, moving them slowly in order to allow Amy to ride out her aftershock. 

Hope leaned down to kiss her again and Amy lazily kissed back, exhausted and surprised by how hard the orgasm had hit her. Hope removed her fingers from Amy, sucking them clean while maintaining eye contact. 

Their next kiss is the most passionate one thus far and Amy moans when she tastes herself on Hope’s lips. 

“Are you okay?” Hope asks

Amy smiled, nodding and lazily playing with Hope’s hair. 

“That was...uh, totally cool? Thanks for, you know all that.”

“No problem, nerd.” 

Although this night was the first time they had truly interacted, it certainly wouldn’t be the last. No...Amy had to return the favor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope (lol) you enjoyed reading, leave a kudos and/or a comment telling me what other fics you might want, or just your general thoughts on this chapter.


End file.
